For Your Entertainment
by Devilishasshole
Summary: Two best friends keep trying and trying but every time something gets in their way. Will they ever do it? * Limited chapters of funny attempts to get laid
1. Woman Death Contraption

"Sakura, what's taking so long?" came a deep, languid voice from the direction of the bedroom.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out, only a growl of frustration as I tried to pry the red and black silky sex contraption from my tender pink flesh, swelling and melting into my hot flesh like honey.

It was clear that I was growing more and more incompetent of the task as the minutes droned on. I felt like a fool for thinking I could go through with this… this MISTAKE. Was I really that high when I promised a boy, and not just any boy, my _best friend_, who I have a major crush on-not that he was aware-that I would be his first? I didn't know the first thing about sexy… I learned how to bat my eyes at the age of eighteen.

Sasuke had all the sexy on his side, he didn't even have to

try.

I could NOT, and I repeat, NOT do this.

"Sakura, do you need help? I can help you put it on and take it off; at least we will have done something by then."

"NO WAY! I'm fine!" I squeaked in a panic-stricken voice, then cleared my throat and stared at myself in a mirror that was probably horrified at the peep show I was offering.

My cheeks burned profusely and I found myself getting nervous and bombarded with images of my actions.

Where the hell are my boobs supposed to go in this thing?!

Eyeing the skimpy get-up, I questioned the creator's motives. Did he want to tease the man, give him an eternal hard-on, or simply _kill him_? I mean, I may as well just march in there, naked, with a few shoes strings wrapped around my body!

"Nice choice! Where did you find this one, in the aisle labeled 'Not Finished' or the one titled 'Mostly Naked'?"

"Hn, I forget. Ino said you'd like it so I just went with what she chose… Do you like it?"

_Yeah. That would go over well._

I pushed my breast into something that seemed to fit there but looked oddly displaced. "Yeah, I just wished they had instructions," I grumbled in completely shame.

The next time I see Ino-Pig, she won't ever see the light of day in this lifetime or the next. I snatched my phone out of my purse and texted her exactly what I'd do when I saw her at school tomorrow.

She replied, 'We will cross that bright AFTER you deflower Sasuke… or he deflowers you.. I forget which one of you is the virgin."

"What?" Sasuke asked, responding to my earlier grumble.

"Nothing! I think I'm ready."

"Hm. I've been ready for the past seven hours."

"Ha ha," I said dully just before opening the bathroom door like a timid mouse checking for cats. "Sasuke-kun, does this… look alright?" I asked.

He smiled slightly and messed up his already messy hair a bit more by scratching the back of his head. "Uh.. Hn.. It looks right to me, but it's a shame that you won't ever see it again. Oh well."

I laughed nervously, trying to understand what he meant by that, and watched him get really close, closer than any man has ever been to me, half-naked in a lingerie death contraption.

"Where should I start?" he asked himself pensively, running his knuckles along the side of my neck and looking at me profoundly.

I sucked in a shaky breath and then…

I passed out.


	2. The parent trap

"So Sakura, what does today hold? You know, for you and your mission to climb Mount Uchiha?" Ino asked her best friend on the way to the student parking lot.

Sakura shrugged and tried not to blush as she thought of how their last excursion had played out. "After the last time, I think it's safe to say that someone else will be doing it. Probably someone who's good at it."

Ino chuckled darkly. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, are you really going to give up that easily? That doesn't sound like you."

Sakura sighed. "Why does it seem like this was all your idea instead of mine?' she questioned her blonde friend.

Ino chuckled again and poked her nose. "Because for once, you're the one who promised a guy you'd have sex with him… and don't pretend you don't want him."

Four hours later

"Hey. Glad you could make it."

Sakura closed the main door of the Uchiha mansion and began to unzip her jacket with a sigh. "It wasn't a problem, I was in the neighborhood," she lied, trying not to look him in the eye.

Sasuke took her jacket and said, "I'll be right back. Take off your shoes and make yourself at home."

She nodded and began to wander into the living room. She looked at family pictures and rubbed at the shiny artifacts and décor with no small amount of awe. The Uchiha were so unique and organized, which would explain why Sasuke was always so discreet and professional at carefully planning these meetings.

Sasuke strolled into the room with his hands in his pant pockets then and asked, "Hn. Do you want to watch TV, want some food… uh, something to drink?"

"Oh no thank you, but if you want to watch TV…"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her. He grabbed her by the wrist and began to usher her to what she thought would be the sofa, but instead she wound up pressed tightly against the wall and Sasuke's heated flesh.

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry about the last time-"

"It's over. We have the time to make it up… unless you've changed your mind?" he asked, looking down at her and caressing her cheek with his thumb. Sakura felt like a small kitten being invited inside for some cat nip.

Her face got very warm, then so did the rest of her being. Sasuke's bangs fell over his forehead when his face moved in towards hers just as she said, "No, Sasuke-ku-"

Sasuke's lips pressed against hers, as hard as ice, but it didn't take long for them to melt. His breath smelt of cinnamon and his lips tasted of tangy orange juice. He moaned into her lips and breathed life into her. Sakura kept trying to back up, but realized that she would never go through the wall.

Sasuke sensed her unease and pulled her into him by the waist in a suave, debonair manner. "Sakura, relax," he ordered, moving his fingers to touch her face. Sakura looked into his dark eyes and then reached up to place her hand over his. "Okay," she whispered, her eyes wide as they took in the disheveled mess Sasuke had become and how, if it were possible, he looked even more intimidating sexy than before.

There was just no bad side to this guy.

"Good," he said just before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the sofa. He fell into the cushion and sakura stood there, awkwardly waiting for a clue. Sasuke laughed at his clueless friend and pulled her down to straddle his lap-but he soon discovered a problem.

Sakura was wearing a really nice dress, and it was stopping Sasuke from getting into the cookie jar.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How much was this dress?"

"Um, not that much probab-"

The sound of cloth ripping filled the room and she gasped. "Sasuke!"

"Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the whole thing… but it does look better."

Sakura tried to reassemble the ruined dress, but it became an impossible puzzle that she had no idea how to solve, so she gave up with a sigh.

Looking guilty, Sasuke said, "Sakura, if you want to go home, I'll get you a shirt-"

"NO!" she said firmly, allowing the dress to roll down her completely, scotching up further towards Sasuke, whose brows were raised in surprise at her aggressive action. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders gingerly.

"Scared?" she asked him.

Sasuke kissed her shoulder and scoffed. "What a dumb question."

Just as he was about to move in to kiss her again, there was a loud bang, followed by some jingling sounds and what sounded like several gasps.

Sakura looked up and a dark sunburn-like flush ignited her skin. Sasuke buried his head into her shoulder. "Damn," he muttered.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" Fugaku Uchiha roared, standing in the doorway beside his wife and eldest son, both of whom were peeking inside uncertainly.

"Dad, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this," Itachi said quietly, staring at the back of Sasuke's head. "Right, little brother?

"You're perfectly right, Itachi, the explanation is that I was about to have sex, but then my parents and brother made a complete fuckery out of it.. You guys aren't supposed to be here!"

"Don't get mad at us, your stupid movie tickets expired… and Dad wasn't in on the plan. He wanted to go home," Itachi retorted.

"Sorry honey," his mother sighed. "I-is that Sakura?! Why hello, darling!"

"Uh… Hey, Mikoto…" Sakura greeted her shyly, blushing furiously as her dress fell off completely. Sasuke pulled her against him, blocking the sight from his parents.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! THIS WAS PLANNED?!" Fugaku went on, pointing at his wife and Itachi.

"I'll explain and be in trouble later… C'mon, Sakura, I'll take you home."

As Sasuke stood up with his friend still swallowed up in his arms and hidden from view, Sakura poked her head out long enough to stammer, with bright red cheeks, "I-it was good to see you again! Thank you for, um, unintentionally letting me into your home!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his family just stared, mouths agape, as he practically carried her out of the room. "Ever the polite houseguest."


	3. Sex Operator

"So, how are my little girls today?"

Sakura's father asked with something as close to a grin as he would probably get in a life time. He was probably trying to crush the amount of awkward

contaminating their Sunday morning dinner.

Unfortunately for Sakura the news of what had occurred at Sasuke's house had gotten around her universe pretty fast. Her parents were furious about it at first and

made it clear every day to ask her if she planned to throw her life away. The daily meeting had become a regime in the Haruno house hold, at least she wasn't grounded like Sasuke.

Fugaku did not take the 'pop in' very well, he wasn't expecting his son to be on that chapter of his life. The Uchiha's were all about discipline and studies first.

_My poor sexy, grounded, sexy, sexy friend Sasuke._

Sakura shrugged at her fathers comment and shuffled a stiff treetop of broccoli into her steamy buttered mashed potatoes.

"I'm fine." she says curtly, looking up to look from one parent to the other.

Her mother snatched up her glass of whine and flicked her wrist around, watching the scarlet roll around inside of the glass.

She sighed.

"My day was a bit of a show stopper..." her mother began followed by a long line of exasperation's of how much she loathed

the women who offered her lunch but forgot to tell her that she didn't have enough money to pay for the bill.

Sakura rolled her eyes discreetly and leered at the cat clock above the stove top. The cat's flinging tail caught her attention and before she could stop it she was paralyzed

and off in dream land until-

"Sakura...the phone, its 'that' boy."

Her mother was standing and holding the cordless house phone.

Sakuras eyes widened. There was only one THAT boy and to think that he was calling her during family dinner stunned her.

It must've been something important.

"May I be excused?"

She asked standing and not waiting for her parents to agree.

She dashed up her stairs like a cougar after prey and ran into her room. She snatched up the phone in her room and tried to slow her breathing.

"Sasuke...is everything ok?"

She said quickly into the receiver pulling the phone slightly from her heaving breathing, she didn't want to sound like

a complete dork.

"Not really, but I wont be grounded for that long. I can't believe how stupid that plan went."

"Its ok it happens to the best of us, tickets expire..."

"Shut the fuck up Sakura."

Sakura chuckled and then sighed, she smiled and laid back on her pillow.

"So what's up, why did you call me during Sunday dinner...you know my dad's going to chew me up for this."

"Maybe I forgot, dinner time is long over for us."

"let me guess your on strike or your dad is putting you on a diet?"

"Na I ate in my room, Fugaku keeps bitching."

"I guess he feels out of the loop."

"This is exactly why he was never in it."

"Yaa."

There was a long silence and Sakura closed her eyes, she listened to Sasukes calming breath that made her feel completely

lost but safe. Then he suddenly laughed, his laugh rolled out of him like the calm of a storm.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing I just had a thought."

There was silence after that just before Sakura broke it.

"...SO...?"

"SO...what are you wearing?"

Sakura nearly choked when she realized what he was suggesting. She gaped a bit and listened to the silence on the other end just before Sasuke coughed and asked,

"Sakura? are you still there?"

"Y-yes...it sounded like you just asked me what I was wearing..."

"Hn, now have to repeat myself. So what ARE you wearing?" he asked.

_What the hell did he think I was wearing, it was only Sunday dinner not some thong and fishnet tit mixer._

She looked down at her Sunday's best purple dress, the length was too pathetic to even discuss. She felt like a naughty Nun and

Sasuke would probably laugh if she even mentioned that she was wearing pantie hose.

"Well..?" Sasuke urged with an impatient breath, the one he usually used for Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"How about we discuss what I'm not wearing..." She purred and then clasped a hand to her mouth in embarrassment.

_Did I really just say that!_

"hn...what are you not wearing, I'm sure your parents would freak the fuck out at you attending Sunday dinner without

your panties...and your bra although I wouldn't have a problem eating dinner, especially since you have everything I want."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and almost snickered hearing the devilishly deep tone in Sasukes voice.

"I don't like what I'm wearing...can we skip that question?" she asked timidly.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"Take it off then." He murmured preoccupied with something.

Sakura felt her breath getting short in anticipation of where his tone of thinking would take them.

She ran to close and lock her door then she fell back on her bed starring up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing?"

She asked listening to the undertone of his voice, something sexy touched her ears delicately and her body tingled at the sound.

Sasuke grew quiet.

"I'm thinking about you...you say you don't like what your wearing but Sakura you look hot in anything you wear...fuck...even if it was

made in 100B.C" he breathed out, his voice so low, turning her skin into goose flesh.

Sakura felt the overwhelming urge to be doing something but her hands were so stiff and her mind became clouded

with Sasukes 'sex' voice.

How was he doing that, controlling her even when he wasn't around.

"Sasuke...what do you want me to do?" she asked him.

_I'd do anything._

"No, Sakura, you don't have to do anything just keep talking...I'll do the rest."

"No, I want to make you feel good...what can I say?"

"Say whatever you want...that's how phone sex works."

"Sasuke you are just full of surprises."

Sakura murmured.

"ya and you haven't even seen the half of it." he spoke breathlessly " At least this way you wont faint and my parents can't do shit...do you have a better idea?"

"No...shush your ruining my mood."

she whispered closing her eyes again.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"If you were here...what would happen?"

He thought for a considerably long moment but then spoke again.

"Sakura I really don't know what I would do... but for the sake of this conversation...

the first thing I would do is lay you down on your bed, crawl on top of that beautiful body...and hike up your Jesus-robe, I'd get right

in between those long legs and make sure you could feel how badly I want inside of you."

Sakura swallowed hard and listened as if he were telling her favorite story.

"I'd rub up against your sensitive sensor...and while the lower part of me is occupied with getting you wet I'd pin both of those hands over your head and

work on the curve of your slender throat...the peak of your breasts...kissing you and tasting just how good I always knew you'd be."

Sakura let out a shaky breath and felt her hands moving to trace over the places Sasuke spoke of.

It was the strangest feeling, touching herself, but it made her feel good...as if Sasuke-kun was the one moving her fingers around.

"...uh Sasuke that sounds so...good, gosh I wish." Sakura added feeling lame, she was disappointed that had been her brilliant addition to the conversation

but she had never done this and she didn't want to be at risk of sounding stupid.

Sasuke groaned gorgeously in her ear, the lust in his voice was indescribable.

"Sakura I'd like to grab your pretty little ass and give it a firm squeeze...it drives me crazy thinking about it, I can't do a damn thing but as soon as

I'm off the hook I'm going to do everything I say. I swear."

Sakura felt her heart flutter and her stomach felt weightless, she could feel pleasure tingling away wildly at her and then an uncontrollable throbbing

settled in her lower region...

An aching began to nag at her insistently.

Sasukes husk breathing began again and then she fully realized what he was doing.

Sakura moved her hips around imagining the weight of Sasukes body pressed hard against her throbbing urges.

She gasped a little and realized that her fingers were touching that spot and applying the pressure.

"Sasuke you are such a tease!" She cried out getting a bit angry that she had become so into it. Sasuke didn't answer he

whispered something very lightly and a bolt of electricity ran through Sakura veins...he said it again.

"Sakura...If you want me to come over right now, I can...I'll take good care of you."

"Sasuke you kno-"

"THE HELL YOU ARE!...honey come quick...that nasty boy is talking dirty to our little SAKURA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK...MOM!..." Sakura wailed hopping up out of bed as if her parents were in the room.

"SAKURA HANG UP THE GOD DAMN PHONE AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"Dad are you kidding me you were eaves dropping the whole time!"

There was no answer...instead someone began to bang on Sakura's door and her fathers voice boomed.

"Sakura get your fast ass outta that room this instinct!"

Sakura froze and would have liked to die in that very moment but she knew her parents would kill her

way before she could do it herself.


	4. Duel Enforcers

**A/N- RATED R for strong suggestions, actions and possible nudity...-_- eep!**

* * *

"That is so pathetic man, but I feel for them. "

"Agreed Shika and the sad thing is I had to find this out from Ino because _SOMEBODY_ was holding out on me!"

Naruto called out jerking his thumb at Sasuke whom sat beside him.

"_SOMEBODY_ will be failing this semester if_ SOMEBODY_ insists on shouting _SOMEBODY_ during the chunin exams."

Came the calm voice of Kakashi-sensei. He looked up from his sleazy issue of _Icha Icha 'Cajun boot_y' and pointed at Naruto threateningly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do I need to bring in the muzzle again?"

The class burst out in laughter and someone even clapped for the notion.

"...uh no Sensei YOU MADE YOUR POINT THE FIRST TIME!"

"I thought so..."

He lingered on Narutos sour face for a moment before dropping his pervie eyes back down to ogle and envision.

"Would you two losers shut up if I fail this test I will personally fuck the both of you up."

Sasuke promised in an exasperated low. He had listened to Naruto and that pineapple headed fuck, Shikamaru, gush about his business for the past 10 minutes of this test, they were like two fan-boys sharing their comments about some soap opera.

_I never thought I could be sick and tired of hearing my name._

Sasuke thought to himself beginning to scrawl in formulas for an equation_._

"...but Sasuke, you didn't tell me you and Sakura were trying to 'do it'. I thought I was your best friend!"

Naruto made an attempt to whisper and failed. Kakashi-sensei looked up and Naruto buried his nose in a book and pretended to be hard at work.

"hm." Kakashi sighed gravely. "Keep it up Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is, why didn't anyone tell me...I tell you guys all about my sex life."

Sasuke tried to tune out the bother beside him but decided, like a wasp, it would only get louder if he didn't acknowledge it.

"That's because you have no sex life, except the times you have with yourself. What Sakura and I are doing is no ones business but ours and I figured she didn't want anyone to know...especially not you."

"What's that supposed to mean! I'm good at secrets, I never even told you that Sakura-chan had a crush on you..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto pointedly and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"-WAIT!" Naruto shouted trying to take back the words he had just blabbed out.

"I rest my case." Sasuke murmured getting back to his work, his last question and then he was free to leave.

"Uzumaki?"

"ya sensei!"

"You failed!...now you may talk all you want."

Sasuke would have felt sorry for Naruto but there was no reason to, everyone knew that Kakashi-sensei was at risk of being fired if another student had gone to the principal saying that he touched them. Naruto was capable of a lot of things and framing Kakashi was at the top of that list.

He smiled as if failure was a challenge.

* * *

**2hours later**

"SAKURA!..OH MY POOR POOR GROUNDED BESTIE WHO GOT HER ASS GROUNDED FOR HAVING PHONE SEX!...MAMA IS SO PROUUUUD!"

Sakura stood still as Ino lunged forward to hug and scream to zion about what she had done.

Everyone in the hall paused for a moment and some people even began to give her dirty looks. Sakura pulled Ino off her and groaned.

"GEE thanks Ino for bringing the entire school into my screwed up universe."

Ino looped her arm through Sakura's and frowned apologetically as they began to walk down the flooded halls.

"Why so glum, your punishment can't be that bad..."

"Yes it is...my mom refused to let me drive to school today and she even set me up an appointment to the clinic. She thinks Sasuke and I have already had sex and she thinks he could have given me an STD."

Ino laughed wildly and then snorted out trying to stifle her rowdiness.

"Damn your mom is pretty up tight about this thing...sucks to be you kitty-cat!"

"Thanks for your compassion and encouraging words...I'll remember them when I'm rotting in the basement with my grandma's furniture."

Ino chuckled even more but then closed her mouth when Sakura issued the grouchy stare and began to veer down the hall.

"Sakura c'mon! She wont be mad forever!"

She shouted out to her best friend but Sakura was long down the hall and turning to cross into another.

Sakura couldn't believe how completely incomprehensible her mother was being.

As if she hasn't done the hokey pokey when she was younger...

_Damn dad and his old people slang!..psh hokey pokey...isn't that a type of song. You put your- _

She shook the words from her mind and looked up just in time to spot Sasuke roaming down the hall in front of her.

She looked directly at him but he was staring at the entrance to the males bathroom...then he looked at her and jerked his head towards the bathroom.

Sakura pointed at herself dumbfound and Sasuke rolled his eyes and then nodded.

Sakura's eyes widened and then she shook her head quickly to decline that idea but just as they were supposed to past each other

and go their separate ways Sasuke abducted her, he grabbed her by a belt loop on her jean skirt and pulled her into the bathroom.

He tossed her inside and closed the door.

Sakura could feel a blush creeping along her neck.

"Are you insane! this is the mens room and we are in school!" she tried to sound more demanding but it came out in fear and excitement.

Sasuke dropped his backpack on the ground and wordlessly looked Sakura over.

"I swore to you that the next time I saw you I'd do what I said." he told her simply

"ya...but in the men's room!"

"Where else?...if you want the library we could take a little walk down the hall." he offered with severe mock in his voice.

"Sasuke this is insan-"

she began but Sasuke made that intense face that made her brain melt and logic was thrown to the wind. She became a mindless women and Sasuke knew that.

"Come here."

He ordered in a voice that would probably never get that command denied.

Sakura did as he said and he took her hand and pulled her into a stall, the handicapped one being that it had more elbow space to offer.

Sakura realized it wasn't a half bad place, things were in order and the toilet looked a bit strange but-

"Stop thinking Sakura." Sasuke's persuasive voice broke through her mind commentary.

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes looked so hungry, if that was possible.

She smiled at him and looked down at his booted feet.

"That's really hard to do." She told him. _especially since we are in a stall contemplating our first-your first time._

"I think I could help." Sasuke pulled up her chin with his index finger and thumb, the amber Uchiha ring on his index finger caught the leer of the mustard light looming over them just before

Sasuke was sucking tenderly on her top lip and she leeched onto his bottom with as much determination as she could muster in the men's bathroom.

He brushed his tongue against the length of hers and then smoothly transitioned into the most sensual kiss she had ever been given.

His mouth moved in sweet long strokes, he sucked on her top lip breathing her in wholesomely and lifting her up to meet his every move. Sakura tipped forward on her toes and Sasuke tilted his head

to further devour any innocence left in her.

_It should have been a sin for someone to make sex happen with their tongue._

Sakura thought to herself growing impatient with the process.

Sakura lashed back at Sasuke, running her baby soft fingers up the arms of his biker jacket and encircling her arms around his neck.

Her hand slid into his edgy feathery hair and she pulled him vigorously towards her, crushing him into her as if he were some type of cure.

Sakura opened her eyes briefly and spotted a curve tugging at the edge of Sasuke's lips, his long inky lashes raised and his fathomless eyes came open and stared right at her.

They stared at one another for a split second before Sakura snapped her eyes shut and felt Sasuke began hiking up her jean skirt. He moved swiftly, his warm knuckles grazing

the taut of her stomach and the elastic of her panties.

Sakura let out a helpless moan and felt a bit giddy, she trembled.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and then took a few steps back.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Sakura almost screamed feeling her emotions at an all time high, her hormones felt like they were bouncing off the walls.

Sasuke turned away from her.

"Sakura...I have to tell you something." he began.

Sakura pulled him towards her and his body fell against her's numbly.

"You can't be saying this NOW...you already have me...I can't go home Sasuke without doing this, I've never wanted this so

so badly." she nearly yelled at him, looking into his empty eyes. He stared at her for a minute too long. she knotted her hands through his hair and Sasuke relaxed this time when she pulled his face down to meet hers.

They began to kiss wildly again. Sasuke felt an urge ripping through him that he didn't want to release but he knew that the decision to continue was not his to make.

As Sakura wasn't being subtle with him at all.

"Let go Sasuke...give me everything, please don't hold back." She begged breathlessly in his ear nearly hopping on top of him, her hips moved and she pressed her midsection directly into his aroused asset.

Sasuke groaned into her mouth.

_Damn it to hell! _

Sasuke threw out his cautionary approach and snatched Sakura up by her ass.

Sakura's back met the icy linoleum wall and she arched her back to escape back into the warmth of Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke pulled her against him and began to thrust achingly against her as his mouth began to make its way down the length of her neck thoroughly. With every kiss

Sakura found it hard to stay still. She admired Sasuke's strength simply because he never seemed to falter holding her this way.

His jugular vein became visible and his jaw went hard.

Their breathing became savage and Sakura began to try and coax Sasuke to take off his jacket. Sasuke complied letting Sakura help him out of his bind.

Once it was gone Sakura immediately started on his shirt pulling it up over his head expertly.

She got a glance of the masculine splendor of his abdomens just before he was back against her with all of his warmth and spiciness.

Sakura felt pleasure in every bone, every motion, every time their mid sections met up. The hardness of his bare stomach rubbing against hers.

"Fuck...Sakura...!"

He said in aggravation, Sakura could see that she had aroused a demon out of him.

His hair had become so unruly and his eyes so lustful.

Sakura didn't even know how much better it could possibly get.

Her heart pulsed wildly in her chest as she thought about it.

Sasuke then began to glide his hand down her stomach, he started to work his way beneath the elastic of her cotton panties.

His lips brushed hers but began to reverted back to her throat, planting a chaste kiss there trying to distract her from his hot fingers

massaging her lightly. Inch by Inch he traced down her happy little throbbing spot.

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. She nearly squealed with delight but instead a moan seethed from her lips.

**THEN...**

the bathroom door banged opened harshly and the sound of a scuffle began to take place.

Sasuke kept his hands where they were and placed his free hand against Sakura's mouth.

They listened attentively as the brawl continued viciously. The bathroom door slammed shut and suddenly voices kicked in.

"ASUMA!...relax we have all afternoon."

"You know I can't!...I've wanted this all day, I was tempted to skip the class I was teaching."

The female voice chuckled very loudly and a stall crashed opened.

"Get your sexy little butt in there..."

Sasuke and Sakuras brows raised simultaneously when they began to realize the gist of what would happen in the stall beside them but they

couldn't very well leave in that instinct.

They stayed very still and tried not to be detected which turned out to work very well. The women that their English teacher was with was a screamer

and so was Asuma.

"Ya...ya you like that! you like when I spank it!"

_**SMACK**_

"OH YES, YES BABY!DESSSTROY ME...oh-my-god-do-it- DO-IT-DOITDOIT!" she chanted like a banshee.

She screamed so loud that half the school should have herd them by now.

When it sounded like they had finally climax Sasuke breathed out, forehead against Sakura. His lips touched the back of his hands which were still over Sakura's lips.

_Finally...I thought they'd never finish...I need to get the fuck out of here!_

Asuma and the nameless teacher breathed out harshly then began to laugh.

"Round two!?" Asuma asked throatily and the women chuckled.

"Is there any other way you fucking, sexy ass man you...c'mere!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at one another with a sigh.


	5. Bonfire Tourettes Part 1

**A/N- I honestly think this is one of the funniest chapters XD XD...enjoy! Thanks for reading**

* * *

"Is this really necessary Fugaku, Naruto is his best friend."

"Mikoto the boys in heat...who knows what he might try."

"Sweetie that may be true but it still doesn't change the fact that Naruto is a boy."

"According to animal planet who you choose to have sex with is an endless combination if you catch my drift."

"FUGAKU, open the door and let that poor boy in. My son is not an animal!"

Fugaku examined Naruto like a rare antique on sale and then opened the door(completely)reluctantly to let the sopping blond inside.

Naruto stepped forward out of the down pour he had been standing in for seven minutes watching both of Sasuke's

parents hiss and give one another threatening looks.

_I guess that stuff runs in the family._

He thought closing the door behind him and getting the strangest look of suspicion from Fugaku.

"Fugaku! let him be, don't you have some work to be doing in your study?"

Fugaku sighed and wagged a finger at Naruto.

"His curfew is nine-thirty...no girls...and no boys...no doggy style, no three wa-"

Mikoto got a hold of her husband and began to tow him towards the hall past the kitchen.

"Naruto, Sasukes up stairs in his room you can head on up I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Naruto nodded at Mikoto uncertain that she knew her own son very well.

Happy and Sasuke were words that repelled like magnets if you tried to force them together.

"Thanks Mikoto...Fugaku."

* * *

**Sasuke** stared up at the ceiling of pictures his mom had decided to vandalize his room with one day. She probably thought he wouldn't notice the difference. How damn stupid did he have to be to not notice that?

she had covered over the nude picture of the model Konan Yutaka.

He stared at all the pictures, most were from when he was a snot nosed kid always at Itachi's side grinning or holding hands with Sakura. Neither of them seemed to enjoy the picture, their hands were together but their faces were turned away snobbishly.

_The coodies era was very misleading._

Naruto was present in a few too, but too out of focus to understand what the fuck he was doing with his pants down.

The Gaudy pictures always sent Sasuke to his peaceful place.

_Sleep._

He began to strum his fingers along the strings of his Strat and reflect on how horny Sakura had been yesterday. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how she moaned when his mouth descended anywhere on her body, or how her hips bucked forward and her body pressed into him longingly. He was so close to flicking her off, he knew that would probably drive her crazy...it did most girls.

_Maybe he should have told her that she wouldn't be his first..._

He had her that time...it would have happened.

_Fucking Asuma and his half an hour boner...who ever knew that's what goes on when teachers have free periods._

If Naruto knew he'd probably finally pass English like he was passing Math.

That almost made Sasuke laugh but he just scoffed.

_Idiot._

There was a rapping on his door suddenly and before he could gather up the serious tone to tell his brother to 'fuck off', he smelled the aroma of the perpetrator.

Sasuke sighed in unmasked vexation.

"What the hell do you want dobe?"

"Dammit! how did you know!"

"You smell like that damn ramen bar and sour milk...every day."

Sasuke informed him nonchalantly.

"THATS A LIE!...The milk never starts off sour!"

"What the fuck do you want, I'm still having a hard time understanding why my dad let you in here. If he wanted me tortured he's done a good job

for the first time this week."

"ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP DISSING ME OR LET ME SPRANG YOU OUTTA THIS PLACE!"

"Neither, today is my last day being 'punished' and why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because Sakura-chan will be there."

Sasuke pulled himself out of bed stalked towards the door and opened his bedroom door.

"Where is, there?"

"Fayn's Bonfire...he broke up with his girlfriend so now he's burning all her shit."

"hn, Naruto what makes you think you're smarter than my dad...even if I did want to go, for a reason that will remain nameless, how the fuck are we walking out of my front door?"

"Sasuke how could you be so naive, who the heck sneaks out the front door...you have a window, lets use it!"

* * *

**That night...**

"Is it just me or does my dick look way big in these pants?"

"Dude its just you...what the fuck...is that a sock?"

Ino asked feeling up Kiba with a grin of amusement, that is, until the suspected penis began to bark and jostle about in a frenzy. Ino jumped back with a gasp.

"Fayn why is your dick barking and trying to bust out?"

"You'll have to excuse him, he gets a little crazy when a women touches him."

"...or run out of kibble,you are so weird Fayn, are you trying to suffocate her dog too?"

Kiba threw back his head and chuckled dramatically as he undid his skinny jeans and pulled the small white premature fuzzball out of his pants.

"She made it clear that she didn't want anything I bought her including this little guy."

"Aww."

Ino cooed, flinging her pale blond ponytail over her shoulder.

Kiba grabbed the pup by the skin of its back and placed it on the damp cropped grass of his backyard.

"Way better than pulling a bunny out of a hat right...ladies meet my dick, Akamaru."

Sakura joined in with Ino gushing intensely over the pup as he trotted forward hesitantly on his small paws to meet their caresses and encouraging banter.

"That's right rub him just like that."

"oh my god fayn you're a perve, I'm starting to think Tenten had the right Idea!"

"That is completely irrelevant shit, she cheated on me then broke it off with me."

"Damn...guess you weren't being pervie enough." Ino joked.

Sakura picked up the small dog and cuddled it like a newborn child. She grinned and closed her eyes tightly when its small tongue began to lick her cheek.

"He's adorable, I would have at least kept him...I'm so sorry Fayn." Sakura offered her sympathy even though her friend didn't look as bothered by his break up as she would have expected.

Kiba shrugged.

"It's no biggie Sakura I never realized how much I missed being free."

Sakura looked up at her friend who had self proclaimed the name Fayn since he was old enough to play the family dog during a playground game of house.

He originally meant to say 'fang' but with a whole bunch of missing teeth and a lisp it came out like; Ffffayn.

No one ever saw any point in correcting him.

"Well lets get this thing going, I wanna burn everything before she gets here demanding it back."

_Um...ok so maybe he was a bit on edge..._

Sakura thought to herself watching him walk off to get the matches and the fire fluid to set a horde of sticks in the center of the yard ablaze.

Sakura looked up at the foggy blue nights sky and thought about being naked at the clinic yesterday. Only for the doctors to prove her mothers suspicions false.

The look on her mothers face was priceless and the apology was even better.

Fayn howled to the wind like a madman.

"Ino-pig...is there any guarantee that this wont end with him in handcuffs or a body bag?"

"Well-" Ino began in a theoretic tone.

"SAKURA-CHAN! INO...DID IT START ALREADY...OH MAN SASUKE AND I JUST GOT HERE!"

_Sasuke...?_

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Naruto in a full sprint their way and a few paces behind him stood Sasuke. Kiba gave him a smack on the back and began to usher him towards the wood.

"Sakura...it looks like Mount Uchiha is ready to launch its load."

"Ino shush...don't make me regret telling you stuff."

"No worries kitty cat I have your back, lets get a good place before everyone else gets here."

Sakura allowed herself to be dragged into the meeting circle of logs by Ino, she couldn't believe that so many people would come to see a pile of someones possessions be torched.

_I'm just as bad._

She accused herself even though she had originally come to talk Fayn out of it but with everyone supporting him that mission was aborted.

_"_Sakura-Chan! Lets sit together!" Naruto nearly yelled in her ear, giving her a blind stare and scratching his temple.

"Naruto, go away." Sakura hissed trying to brush him off before Sasuke could come over and hurt his feelings.

"Why...I hope you don't think your sitting next to Sasuke, he was pretty bent on suggesting I sit next to yo-DAMMIT I KEEP DOING IT, I KEEP TELLING SECRETS!"

"Wh-what do you mean Naruto..?"

Sakura raised a brow and grabbed Naruto by the collar. Akamaru choked out something that sounded close enough to a bark.

"He just...doesn't wanna do anything that you'll regret, he...er...just being his normal, confusing Sasuke self, maybe he's got something to tell ya"

"Why don't you beat him to the punch and just tell me Naruto!"

"I probably would have if I knew...HEY ITS AKAMARU the joint custody pup!" Naruto was nimble in snatching the pup from Sakura and darting off like a bullet.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked"...does he have explosive diarrhea again?"

"I don't know." Sakura says looking at Sasuke who stayed a distance away making small talk with kiba. "..but I'm going to find out soon."

"Weird...never knew you cared about Naruto that much...or his diarrhea..."


	6. Bonfire Tourettes Part 2

Sakura couldn't deny that she was guilty of mean mugging Sasuke through most of the burning, story telling and truth or dare around the Bonfire.

She couldn't help it, he was acting like he didn't want to be around her. Was she maybe too wild during their bathroom foreplay or had he been freaked out that Asuma and his partner had the same Idea as he had.

Maybe he finally realized that he could be having uninterrupted -first -time-sex with someone else, maybe with someone who could satisfy him without crossing the line of 'too damn happy'.

Gradually Sakura began to sulk with embarrassment and confusion wishing that she had the courage to just get up and ask him what his problem was.

_I wish we could just be alone for a minute._

She thought glumly hugging her knees to her chest and sighing wryly. She watched Naruto blowing on the burnt marshmallow at the end of a leather whip, Kiba sat beside him wearing Akamaru on his head like a decorative fedora. He wore a poke a dot bikini top over his Chargers jersey and wore a smile through most of the night.

Ino sat beside her snugly wrapped in her knitted purple blanket and taking a few swigs of bear from a crazy straw, every now and then she would bump Sakura's shoulder and give her a play by play of Sasuke's motions.

_As if I'm unaware._

"FAYN, MAN... COME QUICK...A CAR JUST PULLED INTO YOUR LOT."

Shikamaru droned in his usual dead end tone, his pineapple top ponytail was sticking out the back door of the house.

The few friends at the gathering began to look more entertained and sparked for the fiasco that was bound to occur. Half the population stood up shuffling Kiba towards his house to join him in confronting his cheating ex-girlfriend.

Sakura began to gather herself up to join the entourage but Ino jabbed her in the forehead and jerked her into the cover behind the spanking furious flames.

"Where do you think your going?" She inquired her friend curtly, Ino crossed her arms over her chest and leered down at Sakura like her superior.

"To join the club...isn't that what we're all here for?" Sakura asked conclusively raising a brow at her determined friend before making a move to flee the hold hold up.

Ino cut her off, blocking her path with an arm. She shook her head and then sighed.

"It's obvious to me that you and Sasuke have business to finish." she began. Sakura sighed and shook her head indifferently watching the gang disappear beyond the door.

"No, your wrong its Sasuke who's being weird with me and you know what, who could blame him." _After that whole bathroom thing I'd be avoiding me too...I probably didn't come off as sexy at all...hell, I didn't even try_

"Forehead, you are going to go over there and straighten things...you know you want to anyways you've been staring at him like a psychotic puppy since he got here."

"Oh..so you noticed." Sakura choked out, she couldn't pretend that she didn't want some time alone with him so she decided to let Ino grin wistfully and stalk off after the crowd, turning around a few times

to be nosy and jerk her head towards Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded quickly to assure her friend that she'd make nice.

Once Ino had disappeared beyond the door Sakura stared at the flames dancing intricately in front of her, the wind blew relentlessly but the smog from the fire made the atmosphere toasty. She could see some of Tenten's clothes curling and melding into the flames rapidly.

_It was tragic that he threw a purse in there too, Proda cost an ass load._

Sakura shivered and grabbed at Ino's knitted blanket which smelt of marsh and cotton candy. She draped it around her and sighed. The silence between she and Sasuke was making things very awkward.

"So...have you tried to figure out which teacher Asuma was frogging?"

Sakura tried to make conversation, there was no answer for several seconds and she thought he had either herd her and wanted to shut her up by not speaking or her voice didn't reach over the fire's crackling.

"No." came his husky voice like a slap to her, he sounded distant and annoyed.

"um...ok?" Sakura said meekly giving herself a palm to the forehead and feeling like a complete Neanderthal and failure at guys.

She supposed it was all her fault, going after the most complicated out of the bunch. Sasuke's infamous indifference was always something that had never changed no matter how old he grew.

"I bet it was probably some foreign exchanged teacher." Sasuke commented uninterestedly a few minutes later.

"Ya, maybe..." Sakura assented beginning to walk around towards him cautiously nearly stumbling over a singed box of tampons that must have tumbled from the fire.

_Seriously Kiba._

Sasuke's face was hidden in the darkness but the flames reflected in his eyes as if she were looking through a black mirror.

"What's wrong?" She asked stepping closer to him and touching his shoulder. She could feel him tense up at her touch but he didn't look up to acknowledge her proximity.

"Nothing...I was just thinking that for the first time that dumb ass Naruto did something right."

Sakura knew Sasuke well enough to know that Naruto hadn't been on his mind at all but she went along with it.

"What did he do?"

"Well first he convinced my dad to let him stay the night...we ate, well, he ate dinner...then we went up to bed but instead snuck out and came here. I thought of doing something like this but I'm no liar."

"See this just goes to tell you that Naruto is smart...when he's not being stupid..."

"Which he usually is, he can't help himself its the balance of his brain."

Sakura laughed at the face he made and then ran her fingers to where the hairs curled on the nape of his neck. She massaged him softly and looked at his face, hoping that he wouldn't reject her advances.

To her surprise he closed his eyes and allowed her to do that for a minute before placing his fingers over hers to stop her.

"Sakura...maybe we should give it a fucking rest...hnnk?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment trying to not feel like a ton of bricks had just fallen on top of her head.

"Why...does this have to do with what Naruto said, you had something to tell me...what is it?" She asked

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mention of Naruto ratting him out and pulled Sakura's hand down onto his lap, he looked away from the fire for the first time to look at her fingers. Then he laced their hands together and grinned reverently.

_He..was smiling?_

Sakura watched it plainly spread a bit over his face but not completely.

"When we were kids I used to hate touching you, I hated all of those god damn pictures my mom pushed us together for."

"Gee thanks...I didn't think they were that bad...you were pretty photogenic, although you could have smiled more."

"hn, what was there to smile about...those pictures took a shit load of time and energy and you didn't seem that thrilled about them either." he recalled. Sakura laughed unable to believe that he remembered things like this, much less thought about them.

"That is a lie, I was glad to pose for Mikoto...she gave me plenty of lovely complements, it was you that made me less thrilled. You were pretty mean but what made every photograph worth it was that silly little hair cut you had."

Sasuke smirked and then raked his fingers through his edgy hair.

"What the hell was wrong with my hair?" he asked gazing at her indifferently.

Sakura chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of her head.

"Nothing anymore but before...it just looked like the ass of a cockatoo." she burst out in laughter and Sasuke sighed as if he were dealing with a child.

"Shut the fuck up Sakura."

Sakura could hear the joking in his tone but the only thing she could see was his tongue running over his lips. She watched his lips paralyzed and feeling every bit of pervie for doing it but she couldn't contain how

addicted she was getting.

How little it took for him to turn her on.

_I am so patheticly hopeless!_

She chastised herself, trying to pry her eyes away from the enticing way his mouth moved when he began to speak again.

"Sakura?"

"Oh...ya?"

"What are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking that...you look cold."

She says, taking it upon herself to initiate a move she didn't even realize she was capable of smoothly setting into motion.

She slid onto his lap and leaned back against him, then she tried to cover them both with the blanket but it was way too small to fit around them both and she found herself looking like an irrevocable idiot.

A heavy blush shaded her chastened face as Sasuke sat idle watching her fluster about on his lap.

_Nice job Sakura, you should've thought this one through before you decided that you were infallible of being infallible. _

She was still hard at work until two hands ran from her hips to her legs like liquid. Sasuke grabbed her knee's and pulled her up more on his lap then he commanded control of the blanket.

"I'm naturally cold blooded, but you...you've got goosebumps." He said in her ear, she shivered but not because of the cold. Sasuke's warm lips tickled her ear with their heat which rivaled the fire.

Sakura fell back in his arms and felt him rest his chin on her head.

His arms held her like concrete, and his breathing calmed her erratic heart beat.

"Why do we keep meeting this way?" He asked joking in a calm low, she could feel the vibration of his voice on her back, feel his fingers at it again running up and down her thighs menacingly.

"I don't know." She lied with a small smirk. "but I have absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Your a pathetic liar." he scoffed. "Who's idea was it to hop on my lap?" he inquired, it almost sounded like a sigh and he breathed heat from his nostrils.

"You looked cold." she shot back defensively.

Sasuke didn't answer, they were silent for awhile watching the smoke and flickering embers rise from the fires commotion.

"If you want me to get off." she began, he latched onto her waist...his fingers slipping against the soft skin of her long thin stomach.

"hn, just because your a fuckin' bad liar doesn't mean I want you to get off and I'm sure you don't want that either."

"How would you know, you haven't got a 'Sakura's Guide to what she wants' book!" Sakura teased feeling the warmth spreading up her legs up.

Sasuke pondered that for a moment humming a 'hn' into the back of her neck before he placed a kiss there.

Sakura felt a tingle crawl down her spine like spider legs and she closed her eyes with a shaky sigh when she felt his warm lips descend on her heated flesh again.

"It doesn't take a guide book to know what makes you moan... Sa-ku-ra." He whispered in between the kisses he traced down the nape of her neck, his voice

rumbled against her spine and she shied away feeling tickled. Sasuke groaned audibly into her shoulders.

"Why the fuck do you do this...its not the best of moments to string me along."

"Oh and kidnapping me and dragging me into the boys bathroom was?" she challenged, sitting up slightly to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"It almost worked." he grunted.

Sasuke watched Sakura tie her hair up revealing her long graceful neck it took everything in him to remain a numb dick and just watch her as if it didn't matter.

He allowed his eyes to move down stream right to where her ass sat above his hard throbbing cock forced into captivity beneath his jeans. He had never known how round and perfectly shaped Sakura looked in jeans but with her sitting on him he

was beginning to feel himself getting stiff and ravenous.

"I don't know how long we have but I plan to use the time." he said too softly and his fingers began to pull her back into him.

Sakura laid back against Sasuke feeling the ripple of his muscles through his shirt once he accepted her back in.

He ran a single finger over the soft pure skin of her belly button and his other hand slid fervently between her legs. He rubbed his palms against her waiting patiently for a compromise.

"Its hotter than hell down here."

He muttered engrossed in his motions just as much as Sakura was feeling them, watching the blanket lift where his fingers played.

Sakura let out a ragged breath not knowing what to say to that, she got the impulse to rock against his hands thinking that it would turn him on more. She instantly put herself to work with the idea.

Sasuke began to palm her relentlessly like an art. Sakura felt something like electricity flooding through her again and again making her fully aware of just how bad she wanted Sasuke to just take her right then and there.

She began to moan and sigh contently. She felt herself loosing any control she had once held over herself. She had never thought of herself as someone who would ever do the things she had been doing with Sasuke but

when Sasuke touched her she felt like a completely different person.

Its like an outer body experience or...something else completely took over her being, but she could feel every bit of pleasure rolling down her bones in waves.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the restriction the jeans proposed but he figured he would make it due. He turned Sakura's face towards him taking his hand from her stomach to grip her neck and crush her face into his.

He immediately dipped his tongue into her mouth, brushing against her's expertly, stroking her neck with his fingertips. Sakura moaned in that sultry way he was beginning to love and bit on his bottom lip.

_...the fuck!..._

He thought, he enjoyed rough Sakura, it was just the thing that drove him into complete insanity and awe...made him loose his control.

She bit him again and he groaned into her mouth, tilting his head just as Sakura weaved her hands into his edgy cut.

Sakura didn't think they could get any closer but as usual she was wrong, until they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

Sasuke didn't look out of breath but Sakura could barely catch hers. He gave her that devilish grin and licked his lips just before kissing the corner of her lip softly, he pressed his forehead against her's. She stared at him confused her heart beat coming down from the high as he rubbed his thumb in a circle against neck.

He adverted his eyes towards the house.

"Here comes the audience."

She spotted everyone dispersing from the house in a uproar of excitement and motions. She froze with disappointment and Sasuke sat relaxed on the log, his hand still on her jeans.

"Well...I should get back to my spot.." Sakura began but Sasuke shook his head and stared at her with those dark eyes.

"I'm not ready to let you go...if one of us has to get pleasure tonight, it should be you."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she was about to object but it was very clear that no one can change Sasuke's mind when it was set so she turned around hoping no one would think it odd that she was on his lap.

_Then again this is Sasuke...everyone would know!_

Who the hell was she kidding!

She tried to be invisible, she pulled the top of he blanket over her mouth and sat back against Sasuke who's chest moved slightly with laughter.

"Scared?"

He asked.

"What a dumb question."

She tried to mimic his voice when he said it to her but it sounded more like she was choking.

Everyone instantly began to go to their spaces and the most funniest thing happened, everyone was so stuck on Kiba's drama that no one seemed to notice them.

Even Ino was too busy laughing at Kiba to notice Sakura wasn't sulking pathetically beside her.

Sakura breathed out but it wasn't long before she was holding her breath again as Sasuke's hands began to undo her pants.

Sakura clutched onto the blanket and one of his thighs and squeezed it.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING SASUKE-KUN!_

It was dreadfully too late because he pushed the seat of her panties aside and it wasn't long before he was using his two fingers to rub her silky clit.

Sakura felt her legs melt uselessly and her energy seemed to go dead, a wave of emotions rose like a wave.

She pitched out a moan of pure ecstasy and then tried to cover her mouth but she wasn't quick enough. Her eyes began to flutter and she sucked in a pleasurable breath with a tinge of embarrassment when Kiba looked over at her.

_Fuck! _

She wanted to yell.

Kiba didn't seem to think much of her sitting on Sasuke's lap in fact he came to sit beside them oblivious of the fact that Sakura was being played like a fiddle.

"Hey amigos you missed the main event..." was all Sakura herd as well as the blend of the conversation everyone else was having.

She looked at Kiba and tried to look how she would normally look when Sasuke's hands weren't submerged in her pants but she couldn't remember that face. It seemed like she hadn't worn it in centuries.

"Hn, that's dumb as hell."

Sasuke spoke coolly to Kiba as if nothing was going on.

_The nerve of him!_

Sakura gasped because now his fingers began to alternate more rapidly with precision and-

"OH GOD!"

she shouted out wounded-like and then gasped just as loud. Everyone at one point or another looked over at her and she had to check to see if the blanket had risen up to unveil their dirty little secret.

_Nope..._

"I'm sorry...I had a beer..." She lied just loud enough to where most people could hear her.

Sasuke agreed with a subtle nod, using his free hand to swipe strands of pink hair out of her face.

"Ya, she's plastered Kiba I dont know i-"

"FUCK YOU!...OH MY GOSSSSSSSSSSH!"

Sakura began to move against his erection, her body felt restless and throbbing and unfamiliar. Sasuke stilled her hips by slowing the pace of his thorough sensual massage that made her midsection throb and water.

"-if she would even understand the story at this point." Sasuke finished just as Ino came over looking dubiously at Sakura, but worry made her brows furrow.

"Sakura? what the hell happened to you...you look like my mom during happy hour?"

"I-I-OH-I-OH-NO-SASUKE!"

Both Ino and Kiba looked at Sasuke and he shrugged innocently.

"Guys she'll be ok, its just all that alcohol in her system, she hit the bottle pretty hard...right Sa-ku-ra?" the way his voice curled sexily with meaning drove her mad, as if he had no idea what was going on himself.

He then pressed into her firmly and Sakura cried out.

"YEZ!...YA GUYS-I'M GOING TO KILL Yewwwww!...OH...oh..oh!"

"Damn she's worse than my mom."

Ino says patting her best friends head. Sakura lowered her head in shame but the pleasure was still burning away at her flesh like some unquenchable thirst.

Her breathing had become wild and all she wanted was for this aching to end.

"Need a designated driver?" Ino asked her and Sakura looked down at Sasuke's boots on either side of her bare feet. She shook her head.

"No, no NO! I'm good...Ino I just-I just needa-I just need a minute." She choked out in a fluttery little tune.

"Its ok kitty cat I've drunken and said things I'm not proud of either...if you need me I'll be around k?"

"k!"

Ino gave Sakura one look over and then she and Kiba went to join the crowd. Sakura fell back into Sasuke and opened her mouth just as a wave of pleasure gripped her entire mid section.

She rubbed herself against Sasuke's cock and his fingers. She turned her face away from the crowd, the side of her face was pressed against Sasuke's nose, lips and forehead. His hair tickled her forehead and cheek.

Sasuke ran one of his hands up her bare stomach to cup her left breast while rubbing his erection against her ass to try and help her reach her complete capacity of pleasure, his breathing hitched and so did Sakura's panting.

She rocked her hips until she felt like she was on the edge of the milky way, Sasuke began to massage her hard erect nipple all the while

his erection began rubbing and throbbing against her persuading her to forget everything else but him moving beneath her and his fingers touching her intimately.

Sakura burst and when she did she screamed out a moan drawing most of the attention around the bonfire. Sasuke's skilled, heated, silky fingers came to an abrupt stop and she trembled a bit.

A warming vapor spread through out her entire body and she closed her eyes with a sigh of relief. A flood of warmth poured from her like honey and fatigue shook her figure.

"Hey Sakura-chan you don't look so good." Naruto assessed poking her forehead. "Sasuke you bastard what did you do...did you tell her th-that she won't be your first?"

Someone gasped and Naruto gawked.

"Oh shit, seriously!"

He whined.

"I DID IT AGAIN!"


	7. Unexpected

"Sakura...don't hate Sasuke he was going to tell you...he told me so!"

Naruto shouted to Sakura ambling behind her towards her locker Thursday afternoon.

School had concluded a bell ago but Sakura was held up in class to assist Kakashi-sensei in giving out the first section scores of the chunin exams.

_I have never seen anything so tragic and the worse scores were Naruto's. Never in the history of tests has anyone ever retrieved a negative five. _

Once Sakura was at her locker she whirled around and held up her palm to stop Sasuke's loyal friend from speaking.

"Naruto...I get it ok, we made that stupid promise in middle school and a lot of things have happened since then. It probably slipped his mind, I'm over it."

She informed him begrudgingly just before pivoting on her heel back towards her locker.

"You don't sound over it, give me some credit people may call me dumb or stupid or dobe or..." he sighed "... OK...so lets just say they call me a lot of stuff but when it comes to my closest friends I know when somethings up!"

Naruto explained in his serious tone gripping tightly at the straps of his back pack and looking at the back of her head.

"Sakura-chan I know your mad, you really like Teme and you wanted to be his first...so don't act like that promise you guys made meant nothing to you because you wouldn't be avoiding him if it hadn't. I know he lied to you, when you asked him again but he knew it meant alot to yo-"

"Naruto, go away...I have nothing to say to Sasuke and if he was doing this all out of pity he has nothing to say to me."

She said to him as firmly as she could manage, hoping that Naruto would quit his spirited talk and go jump out of a window.

She sighed.

_No...Sakura, you don't hate Naruto. You just hate that he's taking the heat for Sasuke...he's been doing that for as long as she could remember. It was time for Sasuke to own up! _

"Ok, but, Sakura if you ever need me."

"I won't." She couldn't resist the bitter feeling in her gut, the torch of anger that she held for everyone who knew about this but let her go along driving herself mad trying to make everything perfect for Sasuke. She couldn't believe how reckless she had been these past few weeks.

Attempting to have sex on every surface known to man and disobeying her parents only to realize that Sasuke Uchiha was a slut, a sexy slut who palmed her...

She rolled her eyes and wondered how many girls he had probably screwed in his house, the males bathroom and all the other exotic locations people like him attempt to have sex in...around...during..._you get the idea!_

_With all of that experience he had probably been with the best of them._

She should have known, no virgin moved and attended to anybody the way he had. He knew just the right places to kiss...touch...rub...lick, he knew just the right ounces of sexy to pour into her...he played her so easily because she actually was a _virgin_. She was willing to admit she lacked half the confidence and appeal he had, half the time she thought he would bust out laughing at one of her cat-moaning spasms.

"Well, the offer still stands." Naruto said behind her. He tapped her shoulder once and then began to slump off down the hall like a puppy ordered to rot on the door step . Sakura looked after him feeling a bit sorry that she had added to his day of hell but something hollow in her chest made her feel like she had the right to be mad at who ever she wanted.

_Sorry Naruto but you can't bail that jerk out this time._

She hurriedly gathered her things up and fled before any of Sasuke's other attorneys could sing his praises to her. She didn't want to hear a word from anyone but she couldn't just let Naruto bomb the exams...passing that test was a lot bigger than Naruto knew and according to Kakashi he only knew one person who could make a miracle happen for the retest.

_Uchiha Itachi._

**Sasuke**

stared at his packet scores for the chunin exam and he sighed.

Of course he passed, he had been studying for the god damned thing since he was old enough to say, 'chunin'. He was four when his father began a plan for him and he was twelve when he told his dad where to shove those plans.

_but I suppose these exams are essential regardless of what I want to do with my life, even though none of this shit will help me. _

He sat in the classroom as he always had, at his desk observing his peers faces when they got their exams.

Some people began to celebrate right in that moment screaming like fools or doing some pathetic victory dance. The unfortunate ones were usually smart enough to shut up, or put on a front to fool everyone else into thinking they were smart.

_Speaking of that..._

"YA I PASSED, I PASSED THE HECK OUTTA THAT TEST!"

Naruto confessed to all of the non-believers gathering around his desk with dubious or taunting looks.

Sasuke looked over at the grinning imbecile beside him and rolled his eyes.

"Prove it Naruto!" One of the non-believers shouted. "Let us see your scores."

Naruto clutched his packet to his chest and crossed his arms over it. Sasuke could tell from the stupid contorted look he was giving them, that he was lying out of his ass.

_Hn, serves the fucker right for blabbing out everyone elses' shit...karma is a bitch Naruto._

Sasuke turned away from the spectacle, he didn't want to watch Naruto prove himself more of an idiot in front of half the class. They would probably never let him live this level of humiliation down.

Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of shredding. He adverted his gaze to Naruto and spotted the blond tearing up his packet.

"Nope if you won't take my word for it, you'll just have to wait and see me Jounin year!"

The idiot hollers smugly and without a doubt. The class peered wide eyed at him but didn't challenge what he said, gradually people just lost interest and began to head noisily back into their seats to wait for further instruction.

Sasuke just shook his head and peered at Kakashi-sensei taking his stance in front of a podium that stood as a monument for most of his speeches and directions.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, once he had it he opened a new issue of Icha Icha 'Black booty surprise' and began to give directions.

"Now that most of you have seen how great flunking feels, I'll be needing your exams back now to file them in your permanent records...you know we keep everything on file here, so, pass them up."

He explained patiently in that way that only Kakashi could make you feel less then pathetic. With a beckoning wave of his hand the class began to pass up their tests.

Papers shuffled forward.

Naruto made a strangled noise and began to snatch up his scraps of packet.

"dammit,dammit,dammit,dammit!" He called out frantically trying to puzzle the straps of paper together.

Shikamaru gave Naruto's shoulder a pat.

"Dude that was the dumbest shit and yet it's totally what I expected from you." he chuckled before placing his head back on his desk to doze off.

"Whatever! I can fix it!"

Naruto informed him.

_That's his mantra, he can do anything except the remedial._

Sasuke was just about to do as Shikamaru was but looking in front of the class he came across Sakura, she was standing beside Kakashi fiddling with her fingers and staring out the window.

He stared at her for a moment lowering his head down on his arms.

She must really hate him.

For the past week she had answered the phone and told him that she wasn't there, before he could get a word out the dial tone severed their connection.

Ino wasn't having much luck either. Sakura has neither texted her nor called since the bonfire.

_Women are insane and besides she's mad at me for lying? I didn't lie, she only assumed I kept that fucking promise...and when she asked, I guess I didn't want to hurt her. I knew that she liked me...I have no fucking clue why. _

Sakura's eyes fell from the window to his face and Sasuke kept the indifferent look on in both his eyes and mouth. Sakura stared at him hard for a moment and for just a moment he thought her eyes looked pretty glossy.

He figured he was probably just imagining shit, he was new to feeling guilty.

She then looked away from him quickly and began to make her rounds around the classroom to pick up the exams.

Sasuke watched her every move wondering what was going on in her mind and what he could do to not look so much like an ass.

He sighed.

_I'll figure it out later or she'll get over it...that's how things usually worked. _

"Uzumaki Naruto, what in fucks name is this?"

Kakashi stood in front of Naruto holding a barely pieced together packet aloft. One of the pieces floated down and the entire class began to laugh.

"Erm...the uh exam...just not as terrifyingly BORING!"

A few people chuckled more and Kakashi dropped the configured piece of tape work on Naruto's desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto...continue taping because unless its very clear that you took the test you will be taking it again in summer school, and next year with the hokage's grandson."

Naruto's head fell in disgrace but he sighed,

"I-I'm on it..."

**Later that day...**

"uh...Sakura right?"

"Yep that's me...and you would beeee, Itachi..."

"Correct. Sasuke isn't here."

"That's great but I'm not here to see Sasuke...I uh was wondering if you and I could talk."

Sakura admitted to the gangly boy whom Sasuke resembled so much throughout his years of growth.

Itachi's eye brows raised in confusion and Sakura rubbed at her arm.

"I was uh...just wondering if you'd do a favor for a good friend of mine..."

"Go on." Itachi ordered when she didn't pick up on what she was talking about, he opened the door wider to let her in and Sakura hustled inside from the dreadful heat.

"I have a friend who is really in deep trouble with the chunin exams and one of my teachers said that you scored the highest of all time...and...well..."

She went on staring into those dark eyes of his, taking in his mature prominent features.

_He could past for Sasuke of the future except for the lines of exhaustion just below his eyes._

Itachi held up a finger to stop her talking.

"Your asking me to tutor your friend?" he inquired giving her a patient look.

"Ya...if it wouldn't be out of your way...I mean there is a retake of them at the ending of next week an-"

"Well I'll consider."

He told her with a slight nod. His eyes stared into her's for a moment and she looked back curiously before taking a deep breath and then swallowing.

"Well...I should get going my mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"hn, that would be a shame...I suppose you should hurry, Sasuke wouldn't like it if you died by the hands of your mother."

_tch...Sasuke!_

"I don't really care what Sasuke likes anymore..."

She couldn't help it, the words just jumped from her mouth and she meant it...she never knew why she cared to began with. It was obvious that her affections were one sided, but of course when someone is touching you so

hungrily and relentlessly your thoughts don't seem rational nor do they hold an ounce of logic...she just wanted...she just...well she didn't know what she wanted but it involved being closer to Sasuke some how.

She was foolish to think there would be any chance of that. The girl could feel herself close to tears, her eyes burned and her emotions were haywire.

"Bye...Itachi-kun.." She turned to go but Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, her body pressed against his and he braced both hands on either side of her face.

"N-" She started to say but she was cut off when his callous lips sucked her bottom lip in and he kissed her like he yearned for more than just that, his lips moved intensely and recklessly above hers, fierce with each stroke. He tasted delicious and spicy like the ashes of a cigarette and chocolate. _Like danger. _Sakura swayed against him brokenly.

_What was happening, what kind of screwed up universe am I living in!_

Sakura was wooed.

Her body began to tingle but before she could explore this feeling someone was prying her away with a vengeance.

"You son of a bitch!...get the fuck off her!"

The voice was none other than Sasukes.

His car keys had fallen to the ground and he was looking at his brother murderously.

Sakura tried to stand up straight but her entire body shook. She looked at Itachi uncomprehendingly but Itachi was not confused at all. He looked at his little brother uncaring but it was clear that he was waiting for a reaction.

Sasuke turned his demonic gaze on Sakura.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he demanded bristly, there was something in his eyes that Sakura couldn't read...something she had never seen before, and it made him look...human...hurt even.

_Why was that._

_"_She came here for me...she's mine now Sasuke, is this going to be a problem?"

Sakura nearly choked on her spit_._

_"Not at all.."_


	8. Bingo Book

**A/N- Some Characters are easier to guess than others but this was fun when I wrote it. Hope you enjoy ;) goodnight. **

* * *

**Bingo Book**

_A website for meeting singles in your local area for fun or simply a place to share your thoughts, harass other people and cyber stalk. You name it Bingo Book supplies you with the tools to be a living hell unto others._

_**Founder: Zabuza Momochi** _

* * *

_Signing in_

**Pinkbombshell** has changed their status to confused, 0.o

**AkatsukiRaven** has requested **Pinkbombshell**(s) soul, he'll collect the body later.

**ThePinkBombshell** denies request. Dx

**9tailsSEX **has signed in. =D

**9tailsSEX** has changed their status to horny *icon of a penis* and is suddenly on the prowl for local booty.

**CloudyShik **writes 'too lazy to finis-' on his wall.

**CloudyShik** is now idle -_-

**9tailsSEX **is complaining about the current lag of the server and decides to open another tab to watch porn.

**InoDAboss **has signed in. =/

**InoDAboss** is requesting a private conversation with** Pinkbombshell** or else! 'THEY DO GIVE YOU THE TOOLS SAKURA, DON'T MAKE ME USE THEM!' ={

**ThePinkbombshell** replies to **InoDAboss**, 'Say whatever you have to say, you didn't have my back at all..'

**InoDAboss** replies to **Pinkbombshell**, 'It wasn't any of my business and I gave you plenty of hints, Sakura don't be this way'

**9tailsSEX** has finally gotten a chat invitation from **QuietFreakypuppet** after repeatedly sending this message, 'I'm horny lets cyber'.

**QuietFreakypuppet** replies, 'what did you have in mind?'

**9tailsSEX** has closed the tab for porn and is now in a private conversation with **QuietFreakypuppet**, things become heated between the two.

**AkatsukiRaven** has challenged **1nonlySASUKE** to a game of Ninja gangsters. 'Its been too long since I've murdered your ass in this one.'

**1nonlySASUKE** can no longer access **ThePinkbombshell**(s) Bingo Book page. 'what the fuck Sakura?'

**ItouchboysNgirls** is currently masturbating to a choir of children on television.

**ItouchboysNgirls** is also a regestered sex offender in **9tailsSEX'S** neighborhood(click here for details)

**1nonlySASUKE** has changed their status to =/ 'FML'

**9tailsSEX** and **QuietFreakypuppet** are currently cyber-pumping like bunnies

**YourMFteacher** likes Icha Icha's latest issue '2busty babes and a dick'

**AsumaTHEgreat** has changed their marital status to temporarily single and writes 'My wife is out of town' on his wall.

**Pinkbombshell** is mulling

**YourMFteacher** is currently harassing the Bingo Book page of model, **KonanYutaka **'Your rack is truly impressive young lady'

**FangOVAFang** changes his status to single and posts 'Hey who wants to get baked tonight' on his wall.

**Ten10** posts 'I'm pressing charges' to **FangOVAFang**(s) wall. :{

**QuietFreakypuppet** sends **9tailsSEX** a cam invite. 'I want to show you something'

**9tailsSEX** accepts cam request**. **

**9tailsSEX **is feeling sick and upset that **QuietFreakypuppet** has a dick...

**9tailsSEX** reports **QuietFreakypuppet** for abuse.

**InoDAboss** misses her bestie.

**AkatsukiRaven** has joined an alliance called **Akatsuki, **featured members are; **FuKURartDeirdara, nPaEgIaNto,AHHSHARK and Zetzoo **and they are demanding a epic showdown with **1nonlySASUKE**

**1nonlySASUKE** steps up to the petty challenge. 'Itachi if you wanna go, I'm only a room away.

**AkatsukiRaven** likes that idea

**AkatsukiRaven **has signed off

**1nonlySASUKE** has signed off

**nPaEgIaNto **suggests that the remaining members go harass model** KonanYutaka**

**AHHSHARK** has a bag of blow to sniff down before the swim meet 'I'm signing off guys'

**HokageS **likes old spice and Viagra 'A gift from god when the going...forgets to get going'

**Pinkbombshell** doesn't have a friend in the world

**QuietFreakypuppet** guesses that **9tailsSEX** has something against red heads

**InoDAboss** joins the 'Sasuke is an asshole' club that she recently created.

**Pinkbombshell** joins the club...'we need to talk'

**InoDAboss** replies '=} I hope you mean it'

**SEXYMAMI** was unaware that husbands could be 'temporary single'

**SEXYMAMI** signs in on her back up account to deceive that two timing HOE

**9tailsSEX** runs into **HyuugaSunshine** on the game app Chibi ninja's2

**HyuugaSunshine** annihilates** 9tailsSEX **

**9tailsSEX ** looses every rematch he requests like every other night

**9tailsSEX** decides that he wants to meet **HyuugaSunshine** 'You're a girl right'?

**HyuugaSunshine** replies, 'last I checked'

**9tailsSEX** may get laid yet!

**HyuugaSunshine** replies, 'you've never had sex before?'

**9tailsSEX** hates that Bingo Book posted every single feed and provided no privacy.-_-

**FangOVAFang** 'thumbs down' every picture on **Ten10**(s) profile and writes 'Cheating Bitch' on her wall.

**Ten10** replies 'grow up Fayne!'

**TheNeginator** is now in a relationship with **Ten10**

**TheNeginator** is on his way to tap that ass.

**QuietFreakypuppet** writes 'bought **grannieChiyo** a coffin for her 90th birthday' on his wall _R.I.P_

**grannieChiyo** is currently using that coffin

**Pinkbombshell** has signed off

**InoDAboss** has signed off

**9tailsSEX** writes 'too many damn feeds, fuck you **BINGOBOOK**!

**BINGO BOOK IS CLOSED FOR** **SYSTEM CLEAN UP**...go away.


	9. Unexpected Continued

Sakura lays in her bed after logging out of Bingo Book and stared at her ceiling remembering the afternoon that she made a deal with the devil...

"What the fuck are you talking about Itachi!"

Sasuke asked bracing his fist, he gritted his teeth and refused to look at Sakura.

"Hm." Itachi made a small noise in his throat and then sighed as if this little affair was way too small for him to intercede, nonetheless he did.

"You see..." he said beginning to wander from the doorstep, his eyes focused on Sakura as if she were the only thing that existed.

"Sakuuuda, has expressed her feelings for me, she wants me to do whatever it was you failed to do...was that clear enough for you...little bro?" He asked reaching out to grab Sakura's hand, or so she thought, his warm fingers slid longingly down her inner wrist just before he touched his middle finger to her palm in some kind of strange way that made a tingle curl around her heated flesh.

Then she processed what he said.

_WHAT!...ugh...why do I even bother to look surprised anymore..._

but Sakura didn't object to a word that he spoke, with his smoldering voice and his hands that felt like they could start a fire anywhere on her body.

She blushed shortly after that thought. _Sakura for gods sake he's Sasuke's brother...and he's twenty-one...! _

She sighed.

She looked at Sasuke, who was finally looking at her, his eyes were so hard and intense...and...that thing that she saw before was right there, like show-n-tell.

For just a moment she felt like she could see inside of him, but just as fast Sasuke brought back his infallible poker-face. The one that he wore almost all of his life, the one that closed out everyone in an instant and could never unravel very easily.

_Sometimes I think Lady Gaga must know Sasuke better than I do..._

Then suddenly Sasuke was laughing, _yes_, seriously laughing. His face was turned up a bit and his palm was pressed against the side of his face pushing a lock of dark hair out of his face.

"I dunno what you two are trying to pull but I'm not stupid, Sakura cares for you about as much as I do."

"You're in denial and you stink of it tragically, Ototo" Itachi informed him, just before Sakura felt his fingers crawl up her neck grabbing her in a way that a vampire would probably grab his blood pouch but the feeling made Sakura feel like she really was his in someway, the way he moved was very serene and sexy; everything about him seemed like one big organism waiting to happen.

Sasuke retrieved his key from the pavement and shoved both his hands in his pant pockets, he rolled his eyes at Itachi and then looked at Sakura with those cold black eyes that stung her for a moment. She had never been the victim of there hold and suddenly their perpetual accusations were stabbing her. Accusations that she didn't understand...and...it felt, good.

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

She couldn't help it, her thoughts were being so harsh but they were the gut wrenching truth. When she saw Sasuke in that classroom earlier today she tried to find an ounce of hurt in him...something that said that he was sorry for what he put her through but he looked at her in the classroom as if nothing had ever happened. As if sorry had never crossed his mind, or dwelled in his vocabulary. Naruto had always come to his rescue, Naruto had always suffered her wrath in Sasuke's place and then some how, some way Sasuke would swindle his way back into her good graces without an apology_..._and she always took it, because she couldn't spend a day without talking to him. She hated when she was angry with him...she hated when they were angry at each other.

"You're wrong, who Sakura fucks around with is no business of mine. I don't have a reason to be in denial, I assumed that you were taking advantage of her, since that is your style after all."

Sakura opened her mouth to bite back at him, but she felt stuck, like a child who can't fess up to their parents that they didn't like their mothers cooking...like a girl who just wanted to speak up for herself, for once.

She had always blamed Naruto for taking the punches for Sasuke but she had some punches of her own to take.

"Stop it..." She said before either of them could exchange another word of animosity. Both of them looked at her and she let out a shaky breath, feeling the strength return to her through that small grip that Itachi had on her neck.

"I-I..." she made her eyes look into Sasuke's, those eyes she had been terrified of since middle school, those eyes that captivated her and made her feel so small and yet so capable of anything, those eyes that could probably make any girl, women or old bag rip off their panties and bra's just to be seen by them..._ok, so you get it those sexy orbs of onyx..._

"I hate you..."

_WAIT!...no!...I don't!_

They were not the words she had in mind, in fact the words that she wanted to say was that she loved him...something that she had been meaning to tell him one day but that would make him think everything was ok and that would make her look like a fool. Things would go back to being complicated and Sasuke would be Sasuke because he didn't love her, he only loved the power he had over her..._right_. She wasn't going to confess that love to Sasuke...he wasn't worthy of it and who knew what he would say..._Nothing good I bet.._

Thinking those things made her realize that she had a lot on her chest and once she began to talk about them she couldn't shut up about it.

"I..I can't believe what you did, you knew the whole time and yet you made me think that I was so important...that I would be your first and that you had taken that promise to heart. I know it sounds stupid...stupid that anyone would take that promise serious, but I did...I really did for as long as I can remember. I guess a part of me just wanted to feel like I meant something to you, all of these years and I didn't feel like I was good enough to even look at you, but then on New Years when I asked you about it and you said yes...things seemed like it would work out. I thought that...you cared but I still didn't believe you were saving it for me, and then we started to try...and trry and try..." She began, her voice cracking a little, and her eyes had somehow ended up raining on the cement.

"You were touching me...and paying attention to me and it felt so right and I wanted everything to be alright with us, I wanted to loose myself to you knowing that you'd give me a little piece of you...but I was an idiot for thinking that you..."

Sakura felt her eyes boil and the pavement became a blur, her stomach churned with unease and her chest felt pained. she swallowed back the lump in her throat and really wished that she had an invisibility cloak.

"I didn't know it meant so much to y-"

"Sasuke, Itachi...Sakura!"

Mikoto's car lock made a funny little robotic noise and the petite women, her arms curled around grocery bags, made her way towards the scene.

"What are you kids up to, are my boys bothering you Sakura?"

Sakura wiped her eyes and tried to not look so 'used' in front of the chipper Mikoto Uchiha, but she felt Itachi wrap his arms around her and pull her aside.

"She's fine kaa, Sasuke help her with the groceries...since you're no good at anything else."

"Itachi!" His mother scolded him.

"Saku-" Sasuke began to say with a bitter hiss in his throat but then he was quiet and Sakura didn't know whether he obeyed his brother or not. She could feel Itachi pulling her across the street, holding her against his chest and it felt so good.

It felt so safe and she felt like she was standing inside of an iron box during a nuclear war, but she also felt like a weak ass for crying like a baby in front of Sasuke. That was not the message she wanted to deliver, neither was 'I hate you' but today her emotions were unpredictable and she had no idea how to read herself.

Inside her head was a war and she didn't know how to end it.

When did sex become so complicated and when did being held by your crushes older brother feel so...right...but wrong, because it wasn't Itachi she wanted to hold her...It was Sasuke...it would always be Sasuke, and it would always never happen again.

She closed her eyes and listened to the deep throbbing of Itachi's heart, it was really peaceful, she stayed propped in his arms...her hands at her sides and her tears soaking his thin gray shirt.

"Sakuuuda?"

"Hm?"

"I'll tutor your friend."

"T-thank's."

"But...I want something from you."

Sakura opened her eyes and breathed in the subtle hint of nicotine in his shirt, she could also smell lavender detergent and a deep spicy cologne.

"Let me guess...my soul and my body?"

she asked a bit jokingly feeling him knead her shoulders and press her more into him, it felt like a great deal of comfort and her nipples tingled and hardened guiltlessly against him.

_what the hell am I sad or horny...make up your mind...my mind..._

"Precisely." he whispered aloof without a tinge of humor. "Give me your word...that you will let me have you." his voice rolled like thunder, and his fingers made love to her skin.

Why should she say no, losing it would probably be just as insignificant as everything else people made a big deal about. Itachi wasn't her first choice but he did look like Sasuke...in some ways he touched her like Sasuke.

She couldn't see herself losing it to anyone else.

"I-I give you my word."

_Sasuke I don't hate you at all._


	10. The Naruto Effect

"...um, so let me get this straight...you're asking me to solve for pie...and the solution has nothing to do with a fork and spoon..."

Itachi took a shallow breath and looked at Sakura, his eyes were low and patient but his jaw twitched with tension.

"He's fucked." Itachi muttered shoveling back his bangs with a loose shrug. "Cig break...I need to rid myself of all the idiot I just consumed." he began to stand from where they had been at Naruto's dining room table but Sakura planted her palm to his chest to stop him. He looked at her for a moment and then looked down at her hand as if it were an obstacle. Sakura snatched her fingers back chastising herself for liking it.

"No...he'll get it, it just takes a few...uh...it just takes a little dumbing down, you know...the remedial route."

"Can it get anymore remedial then it already is?"

He asked turning over a laminated lime green paper that held the formula's for mathematical strategies, at the top of the list was the question he had just asked Naruto and below it was the answer.

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Well no human being is too dumb to learn." she argued, she wouldn't let Naruto's only help bail on him because he figured out that Naruto was an idiot...sometimes.

"I think this is one of those rare cases where that statement can be argued...or subjected to an exception...him" Itachi, snatches a smokey wand from his box and points it at Naruto who was now coloring the multiplication sheet that clearly should have turned out to be a lion but instead Naruto had gotten his answers wrong and the picture just looked like a child's attempt to stay in the lines.

Sakura sighed and Itachi places the cigarette in between his slanted lips.

"So the deal is off...you're just going to-"

"I didn't say that, I just need a smoke...we've been at it for two hours now and he still thinks I'm talking about pie."

"ya...meet Naruto, this mind isn't a sponge its a menu...and the only thing he understands is hunger."

"I can hear you and that's not true, I understand that this guy's been talking about pie for the last two hours...its driving me crazy." Naruto spoke out intolerantly smacking down a yellow crayon and looking over his shoulder into the kitchen. "Say do you guys want something to eat...I've got lucky charms, noodles, curly fries...uh...those left over's from hooters that pervie sage brought in last night...uh..."

Itachi turned his head to look at Sakura and he shook his head wordlessly brushing past her and out the door of Naruto's apartment. Once he was out of earshot Sakura shot a crayon at Naruto head to get his attention.

"Hey!...what the heck is your problem, do you know how long it took to get my hair this way!"

He hollers going on a binge to fix his unruly spikes. Sakura rolled her eyes and plopped down in the warm chair Itachi just fled, his aroma flooded her nostrils and she breathed it in remembering being engulfed in that smell during the time he comforted her in front of Sasuke. She had never been embraced that way by someone who wasn't her mother or Father. She still tingled thinking about how tightly he held her and how his fingers traced her spine and then she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing, why are you pretending to be more stupid...you know what PI means!"

Sakura leaned into the table to unleash a scolding on him.

Naruto lounged in the chair, placing his hand behind his head and revealing the penguin tux he wore under his orange jacket.

"Um what the hell are you wearing...?"

"A tux."

"For studying?"

"Pssh no way, I've got a date and I want to get this over with so I won't be late." he admitted to her beginning to fumble with a tie he had tied like a shoe lace rather than the way it should have been.

"Who would ever date yo...I mean, is she someone I know?"

Naruto shook his head still struggling with the tie, he gritted his sharp teeth and then resigned with a sigh.

"No...I met her on BingoBook." He explained.

"Are you sure its a 'her'...Bingo Book isn't the most secure website to date on, remember, that last t-"

"Its not like the Sai thing,she's a girl, I've seen her before she's best friends with Fayne's ex-girlfriend."

_Dammit how doesn't he know how to tie one of those things!_

"Oh so...oh my gosh Naruto let me do it."

Sakura stood from her chair and Naruto stood too, she began to fix the mess he had made of the fox tailed printed tie.

"Such a nice tux and an irrelevant tie...Naruto what are your intentions for...for this girl?"

"What do you mean, I just want to meet her and we'll figure out all of that other stuff later."

"Why are you dressed so formal and you've actually combed your hair?"

"Sakura-chan what's with the interrogation you sound like pervie sage except you're not asking me how big my dates rack is or if her mom's divorced."

"I just want this to work out for you, believe it or not I want you to be happy."

She explains putting the finishing touches on the tie, she took a step back and examined Naruto pensively before standing back up and undoing the tie.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing!"

"Take this stupid thing off, I'm not about to let you sabotage your own date, who knows how long it'll be before someone else asks!"

Naruto's hands clamped down on top of his friends and he began trying to snatch back his neck tie.

"I'm not sabotaging anything, this is a formal event and I don't wanna look like an outsider." his light blue eyes were wide.

"but you will wearing this stupid tie...I get that you have an obsession with foxes but that doesn't mean you have to wear them everywhere you go, its weird Naruto."

They began to struggle, Naruto yanking backwards. He bumped into the table, spices tilted and rolled around on the table top.

Itachi entered the dining room with a small grin of amusement on his lips.

"Now you see why I took the Cig break, stupidity infuriates me, are you trying to killing him or what?"

* * *

**1hour later...**

Naruto checked his wrist watch and rose to his feet.

"Tutoring is officially over and I've godda go pick up my date in my moto scooter, she's gonna die!"

_Ya of embarrassment when she see's the tragedy that thing really is._

Sakura thought to herself wondering what car she would have brought if she were in Naruto's shoes. His god father, the creator of Icha Icha, had brought him anything he could ever ask for. Apartment of his own, sure his apartment was right behind Jiraiya's place but it was freedom enough to have a home to yourself. A place where the possibilities were endless...and leave it up to Naruto to not know just how lucky he was. No parents and no rules.

Naruto grinned wide and reached over to shake Itachi's hand. Itachi stared at it and tipped up his thermos of coffee , Sakura looked over at him and watched his adam's apple bobble around with each enticing gulp. His eyes wandered to her face all the while and she quickly looked towards Naruto who had tried to play it off like he was swiping a bug out of his face rather than trying to befriend the elder Uchiha.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate the time you took out to help me...if you guys were stupid and I was the smart one I'd do the same." He says reaching into his pockets.

Itachi began to collect all of his former school notes, he shuffled them into a pile and then stood.

"Keep them Blondie, you'll be needing them more than me...and your homework is to solve those 99 equations."

"AW but I already have a shit load of homework can't we just reschedule."

"Practice makes perfect, if they're not done then you'll just have to do them next Saturday date or no date."

"grrr...done and done, I'll do them!"

he promised raising his fist and then he looked towards Sakura.

"Uh Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sakura looked up, confused.

"Well of course."

"Privately."

They both looked towards Itachi and he stood up running his fingers along Sakura's thigh. It tickled the girl but she never took her eyes from Naruto, afraid that if she had she would probably be thinking some pretty awful pervie things. Her mind had become one worse than Naruto's god fathers.

"Later Blondie, I'll see you tomorrow Sakuuda."

Itachi called over his shoulder.

"Its Naruto!...Sasuke number 2!"

"see ya."

Sakura said softly thinking about their plans for tomorrow, she had already been to the gas station to pick out their protection and something called lube. The whole time she kept her distance from Itachi and tried to look like an innocent bystander rather than his partner shopping around for condoms but Itachi was not a subtle person. In the store he made sure his hands were somewhere on her and he was always asking her what flavor or what color she preferred. Sakura kept blushing every single time someone passed by giving them an intrigued look. It was the most embarrassing thing in the universe and the bad thing was that Itachi's size was not on the shelf...they had to wait for the clerk to go into the stash in the supply room.

The front door closed and Naruto delved into his pocket once again.

"So...what are you doing?" She asked him, Naruto's eyes were rolled up to the ceiling and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he kept at digging around in his pockets.

"It-Its in here somewhere, hold on...hm...uh...ha and ha."

He pulled out a mall sheet of paper and blew some crumbs off it then he tossed it on the table.

Sakura looked at it baffled, silent.

"Well don't just look at it, open it."

Sakura could see her name clearly written on it, scrawled in his hand writing and beyond the crumbs of dead animal crackers and the smell of sour milk she could smell Sasuke's pungent tangy scent.

"Uh...what's it say."

"I dunno, I was going to read it but then you guys bust in here."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto and grabbed the paper, she pulled it underneath the table to stare at it her fingers rubbed over the crumby surface and she thought about Sasuke writing her name on it.

Did her face pop up in his mind as he scrawled every letter in his script-thin handwriting.

A trickle of helplessness tingled down her spine and all she wanted to do was rip the note apart and devour its contents with her ravenous eyes but the undertone of hate wanted to tear it in half and burn it on Naruto's stove top, its a shame that he couldn't even bring this to her himself. He had Naruto being the messenger in one of their arguments yet again.

"What are we...in the fifth grade." she scoffed bitterly tearing it in half making sure that Naruto saw exactly how she looked. If Sasuke wanted to use him as a messenger she could play that game too.

Naruto shrugged looking at what she had done, Sakura snuck the torn note in her pocket.

"hm...now that's a good question...what grade ARE we in?"

Naruto didn't need a miracle he needed a brain...good luck with that mystery girl.

On the way walking out of Naruto's apartment she was surprised when he slipped off that pathetic tie and tossed it onto the La-Z boy recliner in his living room.

Sakura chuckled.

"Its about time you listen to someone."

"Maybe I could change...for tonight."

He says reflectively, messing his hair up as well. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, you can't change for a night...you haven't changed in years, but at least you got rid of that tie. I guess that's sorta a change."

Naruto chuckled but then got quiet after he locked his door. They were outside under the gloomy nights sky and he was frozen on the top step.

"Sakura, give him a break he's trying hard."

"Your trying harder than him and we're not even dating."

Sakura refused to talk about Sasuke to Naruto, hadn't she done this enough while they were growing up. It only made her feel guilty because it was the only thing that they talked about.

"He doesn't want you to be mad at him."

"So why can't he just tell me that instead of using you like a carrier pigeon?"

"Gee I dunno, because he's a bastard...and maybe a little scared."

He explained as they walked towards his dark grey and brown moto scooter, he plucked up his helmet off the seat.

"Scared of what its just me."

"Maybe he's finally beginning to see that your important, maybe he's afraid that he'll disappoint you."

Naruto explained and although she was sure it was supposed to sound like he was defending Sasuke as usual, it sounded like he was speaking from experience. His face was so open and hurt and Sakura had never seen Naruto look so...so solemn. She never knew he had that face. He looked down at his helmet and shook his head.

"Sakura, what if she doesn't like me...I mean of course I'm sexy but just in case you haven't noticed I'm a joke, no one takes me seriously."

"Are you kidding me, Naruto, women love jokers and I can't believe that you think someone wouldn't like you...its impossible not to, you kinda make it hard to refuse."

"Then how come you never liked me, like you like Sasuke?"

_very good question...eh Masashi Kishimoto!_

"I guess I was always stuck on-"

"Sasuke, ya I know...we'll I used to hate it a lot, I hated Sasuke but he's different and if he can change...well I can too."

Naruto grinned and pulled the helmet down over his head.

He tossed a leg over the moto scooter and then straddled it.

"Well thanks Sakura-chan...your the best."

Sakura smiled at her friend and held up two thumbs.

"Just try not to embarrass yourself Naruto...good luck."

Naruto nodded once and then pulled down the plastic shield to cover his eyes.

Maybe he had changed, she just hadn't been paying much attention.

* * *

**At home...**

Sakura closed her door tightly behind her and slid down the door into a sit. She began to unravel both pieces of the note and place them on the ground, she read hurriedly once the two pieces were together.

_Sakura,_

_Don't rip this or throw this out and pretend you never got it._

_Just...meet me at the Inn downtown tomorrow, I've got us a room there and I'm willing to talk if you're ready to listen._

_P.S-If your reading this dobe, I'm going to kick your ass._

Sakura ran her fingers over his name and couldn't help but laughing at the p.s, it was Sasuke-like behavior...she missed that.

Tomorrow's going to suck.

She buried her face into her knees and let out a sigh.


	11. The Universe

_What would one wear on the day that she loses her virginity?_

_Boots and daisy dukes...no...work out pants...trashy...uh trench coat, I don't think that's common...maybe I could just pull out that lingerie death contraption...no _

Sakura had gotten up at the crack of dawn, she hadn't been able to sleep most of the night mulling over where to go today but now...now she knew what she would do.

She stood in front of her closet staring at dresses, according to Ino you can't go wrong with the 'easy access' factor and although she was probably right...Sakura would like to be a bit more restrained rather than instantly exposed and equally confused when it was all over. She wanted it to be memorable...so when she became old she could relive her first time rather than grasp it for a small second because it only lasted 2 seconds.

_I want a damn sequel..._

Her cheeks burned furiously after that thought but it was true...well if she liked doing it of course. To be honest sex looked painful...she and Ino had came across a few porn d.v.d's in Ino's garage when they were fifteen. Curiously they put it in the D.V.D player. They watched the first scene of a married couple doing pretty adventurous things. Ino basically gagged on her Popsicle laughing at how the woman's boobs looked but Sakura frowned flinching away every time the women bobbled up on the man, she came down so hard that it scared Sakura but her eyes just wouldn't look away. Then Ino's dad called to them and the two girls quickly returned the D.V.D to where it had been. They hadn't spoken about it since that day and they never mentioned it to a soul.

Sakura shook the thought out of her mind and returned her mind to her closet.

"I'll just wear a pair of shorts and a shirt...shorts can be a little easy, right?"

She resorted to her dresser and found a nice pair of black shorts and a pink skin tight, think pink tank top with a white floral illustration curling down from the straps.

_If this doesn't look like easy going first time sex then I don't know what does...well...off to the showers I go..._

but before she could gather all of her sundries or even strip out of her fuchsia nighty her phone began to chirp incessantly like a bird demanding its mothers attention. She spun around from her advances towards her bathroom and tried to remember where she had left her phone.

The bird tone chirped louder with every second that it went unanswered.

_why the hell did I even choose that tone..._

and then she remembered that she had chosen it specifically because Sasuke thought it was stupid, or as he put it 'stupid as fuck'.

_and now I see why..._

"Shut up you stupid bird..." She whispered not wanting to awaken her parents. The last thing she needed was her mom to burst through the door and sniff out her scent of Sunday betrayal, Sakura's mother would commit suicide if she knew some of the things Sakura had done...with 'that' boy. Her mother hated Sasuke and she was fairly certain that she'd hate Itachi to death. Not only was he way older than Sakura...he was also a smoker. Two qualities that her mother believed would be a hazard to any relationship.

_Not that...what I have with Itachi was that kind of thing, we barely know one another...and I can see right through his plan he's only doing this to screw with Sasuke._

The bird chirped even louder, Sakura spotted the stupid little blackberry on her pillow. She sprinted over in a wave of fuchsia and pink hair. She jumped on top of her bed and nabbed it up.

**Itachi.U**

_Goodmornin, I've got us a room elsewhere, my parent's place wont work._

**_ME_**

_Sounds like a plan, where are we booked?_

**Itachi.U**

_hm, I don't wanna tell you but I will tell you that I'm outside..._

_**Me**_

_Um..._

There was a horn before she could finish the message and she hastened towards the window to look out of it, her hands tried to make her hair look less destroyed but without the chemicals her hair looked like a wasps nest.

She peeked out of the window pulling the sheer white blinds aside and spotted Itachi sitting inside of a raven black mustang with two white lines going down the center. A cigarette was in his mouth and a small grin made his lips slant, just before the wand in between his lips sparked red as he took a drag.

His fingers moved along the key pad of his phone and he took his eyes off Sakura for a moment.

The chirping began again and Sakura poked at the 'read' button to put that bird out of its misery.

**Itachi.U**

_C'mon...what you're wearing will do just fine. _

Sakura looked up and saw a funny little grin on his face, then she looked down and realized just how small, tight and fuchsia her nighty was_. _It had never looked this way before, including her awakening this morning.

She stepped away from the window and began to gather her things. The bird chirped again.

**Itachi.U**

_lol, is this how you're going to be all day...a challenge, hiding from me?_

_**Me**_

_Maybe ;p_

**Itachi.U**

_Great, I'm looking forward to our time already_

Sakura stared at the last text and then looked at the torn note where she had left it, at her door still pieced together.

_What am I doing...?_

_God I really wish I had a sign...something to tell me that I'm not making a mistake...I'm not making a mistake right...Sasuke didn't come to me and he expects me to just roll over because he sent me a note._

_No way just what kind of girl did he think I was, at least Itachi was here..._

The bird chirped and Sakura instantly detonated its chirps of terror. She opened the text and gaped.

**_Sexy-kun_**

_Room 409, Gakure Inn...just come and after we talk if you still want Itachi then that's fine._

_**Me**_

_kk_

_**Me**_

_I hate to push the issue but...where are we really going, I'll still pretend to be surprised._

**Itachi.U**

_Gakure Inn and trust me you won't have to pretend._

_**The universe worked in mysterious ways...**_


End file.
